Forget You
"Forget You" by Cee Lo Green' '''is featured on Just Dance 3.'' Dancer The dancer is a man who has black hair. He wears a red suit with a cyan bowtie and an orange undershirt, black pants, orange socks, and red shoes. Whenever Cee Lo Green says "Now baby, baby..." the dancer turns a staticy color and highly resembles a disconnected TV. He stays like this until "Baby why'd you..." is sung. In Just Dance 2015, he looks extremely realistic. In his remake, he looks more animated and he is slightly glowing. However, his outfit colors remain the exact same from Just Dance 3. If you look closely, you can see that in his remake, he is presented with a thin blue outline. Forgetyou coach 1@2x.png|Original Forgetyou.png|JD2015 Forgetyou coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background is a TV set, and there is a small stage in the back of the dancer. At one part of the song, many female static dancers appear in the background. The rest remains the same throughout the song. Gold Moves There are four Gold Moves 'in the routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3: '''Make a shushing motion with your right hand whe the line ''Well that's some shhh is sung. 'Gold Move 4: '''Point to the screen with your right arm. This is the final move of the routine. ForgetYouGoldMove123.png|Gold Move 1, 2, & 3 ForgetYouGoldMove4.png|Gold Move 4 Appearances in Mashups ''Forget You appears in the following Mashups: * Ain't No Mountain High Enough '''(Funky) * Blame It on the Boogie * Blurred Lines * Flashdance ... What a Feeling * Gentleman * It's My Birthday (Suit Up) * (I've Had) The Time Of My Life * Love Boat * Maps (Best of JD3) * Moves Like Jagger * thatPOWER * You're the First, the Last, My Everything Captions Forget You ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Mode. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Classy Snaps * Forgot My Legs * Mime Box * Open Up * Side Boxing * Side Punches * Side Swing * Snap Dance * Snap For You * Stepping Out Trivia *The original song is called "F**k You"; Forget You is the clean version. *The word ''ass is censored, but not very well, as it can still be heard with a warp effect. *Various static-like background dancers appear at one part. *The dancer has made various appearances in dance mashups. *On the Wii and PlayStation 3, it starts off in a monochrome shade. On the Xbox 360, it starts off in black and white. *At the beginning of the choreography, when the TV is in a monochrome shade, the X's, OK's, GOOD's, PERFECT's, and YEAH's are in the shade too. **However, this is only the case for the Wii and PlayStation 3. On the Xbox 360, the scoring icons keep their colours. * There is a glitch: when this track is the last on a given Solo Medley, everything on the game except the music freezes and only resumes when a sound effect is heard. * At the end of the dance in Just Dance 3, the dancers immediately fades away after pointing at the screen. This is not the case in Ain't No Mountain High Enough's mashup. The dancer points at the screen for 5 seconds and then walks away. Gallery forgetyoumenu.png|Forget You on Just Dance 3 Forget You Bubble.png|The Song's Bubble FORGEDEWT.png|Forget You forgetyou jd14 mashup.PNG|The dancer in the Just Dance 2014 Mash Up Background whyyouhurtmesobad.png|The dancer while in the 'static' form. forget you pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms forgetyou now.jpg|Forget You (Remake) Videos File:Cee Lo Green - Forget You File:Just Dance 3 - Forget You - 5* Stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:2010's Category:Pop Songs Category:Clean versions Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs with glitches